Bella and the Seven Vampires
by GinervaMarieChaseEverdeen
Summary: Once upon a time, a beautiful baby girl was born. She had dark brown hair, deep chocolate eyes, warm pink cheeks, lips red as blood, and skin white as snow. This girl's name was Isabella Marie Swan.
1. Chapter 1: Back Story

***Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I don't own Snow White either, on which this story is sort of based.***

* * *

Once upon a time, a beautiful baby girl was born. She had dark brown hair, deep chocolate eyes, warm pink cheeks, lips red as blood, and skin white as snow. This girl's name was Isabella Marie Swan. Her parents, King Charlie and Queen Renee, loved her very much. Isabella was a special girl. She was sweet, kind, and loving. King Charlie and Isabella were very close. He even had a special nickname for her, Snow, because of her pale skin. Isabella loved her parents very much. When Isabella was eight years old, her farther grew very sick. One day, he called her into his and Renee's chamber.

"Snow," he said as she saw him lying on the bed looking very weak.

"Yes Papa," she said quietly as she sat down on the side of the bed next to him.

"Snow, I'm very sick, and I might not be here much longer," he said and then began coughing.

"Papa, you can't leave me!" she insisted.

"I'll stay as long as I can, but Snow, I want you to remember that I love you, and I always will. Be strong, be good for your mother, and most of all, be yourself. Don't let anyone change you," he whispered.

"Oh Papa, I love you too!" Isabella said as she hugged her father.

"Remember that you're special, my beautiful darling Snow," he said as he returned the hug weakly and laid back down, taking shallow breaths.

"I will Papa," she said as he closed his eyes. "Papa, Papa," Isabella said as she shook his arm. His eyes didn't open. When she realized what had happened, she hugged her father and cried until her mother came and took her to her room.

Everyone had taken to calling the princess Snow, but after her father passed away, she no longer allowed anyone except her mother to call her that. From then on, she asked to be called Bella. Bella began to draw away after her father's death. She stopped being so friendly to everyone and became very shy and quiet except with her mother and a few other people. When Bella was ten, she still hadn't returned to her old cheerful self. Queen Renee decided that Bella needed a father figure in her life, so she married a man named Aro. At first, he was wonderful to both of them, and Bella started to open back up. She remembered her father's dying words and vowed to herself to be strong and be herself again.

When she turned fifteen, Bella's mom passed away mysteriously. She was devastated and turned to Aro for comfort because she didn't know who else to turn to. He seemed to be mourning Renee as much as she was. He began neglecting Bella more and more since her mother's death. One day, she was called to his chamber. When she walked in, he was sitting in a plush armchair, reading.

"Ah, you're here. Snow, I need to talk-" he started to say but Bella cut him off.

"Don't call me Snow," she said, starting to get angry. Everyone knew not to call her Snow now that both her parents were dead.

"Now Snow," he said harshly.

"Don't call me Snow! You're not my father, and you will never replace him! You haven't even been there for me since Mom died!"

"You spoiled brat!" Aro exclaimed. "The reason I called you in here was to inform you that you will now be working as a servant! You don't deserve the life of a princess. You shall live, eat, dress, and act like every other servant in this palace. Now go report to the head maid, Jane. If I hear you aren't obeying, you will face the same fate as your mother," he threatened.

"What?" Bella said incredulously.

"Oh didn't you know," he said smugly, "I never loved her. I only married Renee for the power. In fact, I had her poisoned so that I could be the one and only king!" Aro said menacingly.

"How dare you!" Bella exclaimed furiously.

"Guards," Aro shouted, "escort the princess to Jane," he told them as he snapped his fingers.

Eventually, Bella accepted her fate and began to make the best of her situation. She relished whatever time she could spend outdoors where she could escape her life of oppression for a little while. Bella began to climb trees and run around. She also got stronger from all the manual labor forced on her. Bella became a sporty tomboy whom no one would recognize as Princess Isabella. The animals were her friends, and she started singing to pass the time. Bella returned to the kind, loving, friendly girl that she had been.

Aro announced to the people that Princess Isabella was devastated by the death of her mother and could no longer appear in public so that no one would be suspicious, but he still made her work as a maid. He was a harsh king who didn't care about his subjects, just power. The people began to secretly call him The Evil King. Aro was very conceited and had dark magical powers that he kept hidden from his subjects. So, he really did deserve the name. One magic item King Aro had was a mirror. When he looked into it, instead of seeing his own reflection, he saw a man named Felix who could answer any question. Every day, Aro would look into the mirror and ask Felix the same question.

"Felix, Felix, on the wall, who's the coolest of them all?"

"You are King Aro," was the response Felix gave every day, but one day, on Bella's seventeenth birthday, things began to change.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like my new story! Review for quicker updates! I also think I may want a beta for this story, so review or PM me if you have interest. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Wish

***Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. I'm just playing with Stephenie Meyer's characters.***

* * *

The morning of Bella's seventeenth birthday, she was outside doing laundry. She was drawing some water from a well when a dog came up to her and nudged her leg with his nose.

"Hey Jake," Bella said as she scratched his ears. Jake was a stray dog she had befriended. "Guess what?" Jake cocked his head to the side, as if to ask what. "Today is my seventeenth birthday," she told him.

Meanwhile, a young prince from a neighboring kingdom had just arrived for the princess's birthday ball. He wasn't all that thrilled to be there, but his parents made him go. He was walking around outside the castle walls, enjoying the fresh air, when he heard a girl's voice on the other side of the wall. He climbed up a nearby tree to see who it was. When he reached the top, he saw a beautiful maid doing laundry, and talking to herself or maybe the dog sitting next to her. He listened intently to see what she was saying.

"There will be a ball tonight for appearance sake," she said, "and I will make an appearance. The guests will bring gifts, of course. Not that I'll get any. Aro will take anything valuable and throw the rest away. I never wanted gifts, but I wish that the gifts wouldn't go to waste. If it were my choice, I would give them to needy kids. This party is the only time I ever get to be a princess anymore," she sighed. "I do miss my parents and my old life, but these days, I'd rather not have to get dressed up and attend a ball. I'd rather not pretend to be a princess just so Aro can please the people. You're such a good listener Jake," she said smiling.

Wow, so that's Princess Isabella, the prince thought. He was awed. Aro told the world that she was still mourning her parents and that public events put too much strain on the weak girl. But that was far from true. The girl the prince saw was strong and selfless. She still cared for the less fortunate even though she herself was forced to work as a maid. What a wonderful, gorgeous girl.

"Well Jake, I suppose since it is my birthday, I should make a wish," the princess said. She walked back to the well and looked down into it. "I wish," said softly, "that someday, I could get out of here and find someone to love me and care about me. Unlike Aro, who just uses me for his own personal gain," she scoffed.

She really is lovely, the prince thought. And she is not stuck up and snooty like all the princesses that father introduces me to. I cannot picture myself with any of them. But her, he sighed thinking about it. Princess Isabella is wonderful, caring, kind, selfless, strong, beautiful, everything I could ever want in a girl. Maybe I could introduce myself at her party tonight, he thought. Hopefully being around others will not affect her personality. I could just introduce myself now. He decided to climb over the wall and talk to her.

The prince climbed out onto a branch that hung over the wall and dropped down. Bella heard a thud and turned around to see a gorgeous boy smiling at her. He had bronze hair, deep green eyes like the forest, and a stunning crooked smile. Who is he and what is he doing here? She thought.

"Um, who are you, and why are you here?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I'm Edward," he said as he walked up to her, took her hand, and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm Bella," she mumbled blushing. "You never answered my second question, why are you here?"

"Well Bella," Edward said felling slightly giddy as he said her name, "I came for the princess's birthday party. I was walking around outside the castle walls when I heard your voice. I wanted to see who it was, so I climbed the wall. I sort of eavesdropped on your conversation with the dog," he muttered.

"So you know who I am?" Bella asked him, slightly shocked.

"Yes. I know that you are kind, caring, selfless, and strong. I know that you are not the person that King Aro portrays you to be. I also know that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," Edward told her honestly.

"I'm not," Bella said, blushing again.

"Not what? Because from what I heard, and I am sorry for listening in, but I can already tell all that about you."

"I'm not beautiful," she said staring at the ground.

Edward lifted her chin with his finger so that she would look him in the eyes. Whoa, her eyes are beautiful too, he thought. They were a deep chocolate brown that he could get lost in. "You are," he said sincerely. "You're absolutely breathtaking."

"I-I like your eyes," Bella said smiling slightly at Edward.

"I like yours too. They are lovely, just like the rest of you."

"Thank you," she said softly, her smile growing.

"May I please get to know you better," Edward asked.

"Yes," Bella consented taking a step closer to him. "I will show you a place where we can talk. Follow me," she said taking his hand. Bella led him into the woods. They walked in companionable silence until they reached an opening in the trees that led into a gorgeous meadow full of wild flowers. Edward gasped as he saw it. "It's beautiful, isn't it," she said turning towards him.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you," Edward said taking a step towards Bella and kissing her softly on the cheek. She gasped and touched her fingers to the place his lips had been a moment ago. "I'm sorry. I should not have done that without your consent," he apologized.

"No, don't apologize. It was fine with me," Bella said smiling at him and leading him to sit down. They walked to the center of the meadow, and sat down facing each other. Edward took Bella's small hands in his own and looked her in the eyes.

"Now tell me about you," he instructed.

"Alright," Bella said smiling. Her heart soared as he sat there with her hands in his.

Meanwhile, King Aro walked up to his magic mirror.

"Felix, Felix, on the wall, who is the coolest of them all?" Aro asked, just like he did every other day.

"King Aro, while the coolest you may have been, that is no longer true. Bella Swan is far cooler and a better person than you," Felix responded.

"What? How dare you say so? Show me the princess now!"

"Yes Master," Felix complied, showing Aro Bella and Edward sitting in the meadow.

What is going on? Why is she with Prince Edward and not doing her chores? Where is that ungrateful girl? Aro, furious at whoever Bella her get away, called for Jane.

"Jane!" he called.

"Yes, your majesty," Jane said as she came into the king's chamber.

"Go and make sure the princess is doing her chores," Aro instructed. "And then please have her dressed in some appropriate going out attire for a princess."

"Yes, your majesty, right away," Jane complied and headed off to check on the princess.

"Alec!" Aro called.

"Yes your majesty," the king's huntsman said.

"I have a job for you. Are you prepared to do whatever I ask?"

"Yes, my king," Alec responded as he kneeled down.

"I need you to take the princess into the forest and arrange a tragic accident. You will take her into a secluded area and kill her. Then you shall bring me her heart as proof that you have completed the deed. We shall tell the kingdom that she was in a tragic accident in the forest and killed by a bear," Aro instructed.

"Of course King Aro, I shall fulfill your request and complete the deed."

"Jane is having the princess prepared to go out, so be ready when I call you."

"Yes your majesty."

"Edward, I really have to go. Aro will realize that I'm not doing my chores at the castle and come after me. I don't want to get you in trouble. You have to go too," Bella told him, standing up.

"Bella, will I see you again?" Edward asked standing up as well and taking her hands again.

"Yes, tonight at my party I will make an appearance. Aro will have me mingle for a little while so that the kingdom does not get suspicious. Come find me, please."

"I'll always find you," Edward said and then placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Bella wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you. I'll miss you, Edward."

"I'll miss you too, Bella, always. May I at least walk you back to the courtyard?"

"Alright, but not all the way, Jane might be looking for me. We need to go back."

"Okay Bella, I suppose we should go back," Edward said, taking Bella's hand and leading her through the forest, back to the castle. When the courtyard came into view, Bella saw Jane stepping outside.

"Edward, I have to go, now. That's Jane looking for me. Find me tonight," she said and then dashed out into the courtyard to finish folding the laundry she had been doing.

"I will Bella," Edward whispered, and went back into the forest to find a secluded place to climb over the wall.

"Good, you are done," Jane said harshly as she walked up to Bella. "Now come, King Aro has requested I prepare you in something suitable to go out in."

"Yes Jane," Bella mumbled as Jane led her inside to get dressed.

So far, Bella thought, today has been the best birthday ever. Edward is so sweet, and amazing. He really seems to care about me. Maybe wishes do come true.

* * *

**A/N: I'm out of school for the summer! So, I will be writing and updating more often. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The House by the Stream

***Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga, not me.***

**A/N: Shout out to my amazing reviewer KuteKat133. Here's your quick update. Oh and everyone, the story takes place in classic fairy tale time, just in case you couldn't tell. I hope you like it! Please Review!**

* * *

"Princess, I am here to escort you on a walk through the forest into town," Alec said as he walked in to Bella's chamber after Jane dressed her up to go out. She was wearing a dress actually fit for a princess, not a full out ball gown, but still formal.

"Alright Alec," Bella said crossly. Why is Aro all of a sudden letting me go out? This is so strange, but maybe I can see Edward again, she thought wistfully.

"Then let us go. Come along Princess," Alec instructed.

They walked out into the forest. Bella was enjoying the forest, thinking about her time with Edward this morning. He really was amazing, she thought as she walked. Bella kept walking along, thinking about Edward, when she saw a beautiful rose bush. She walked up to it, to smell the flowers when she felt someone's breath on her neck. Bella spun around to see Alec right in front of her with a dagger pointed at her.

"You will not be returning from this trip," Alec said menacingly.

"W-what's going on?" Bella asked as she freaked out.

"King Aro has ordered that you do not return, ever."

"Alec, why? Please don't," Bella pleaded.

"Bella, I have to. It's the king's orders," Alec said putting the dagger infinitesimally closer to her heart. Bella cowered back whimpering.

"Alec, please," she begged.

"Bella, run, now. Never come back," he said harshly. "Go!" he shouted.

"Thank you Alec. Goodbye," Bella shouted as she ran off, deep into the forest.

After watching Bella run off, Alec decided to kill a deer and take its heart to Aro for proof. He would claim to have buried her body in the woods so that no one would ever find her. Hopefully Bella would never return and cause problems, Alec thought to himself as he headed back to the castle.

Meanwhile, Bella was running through the forest. When Alec told her to run, she ran, taking no notice of the path. She ran for her life, paying no attention to where she was going. After running for a while, Bella started to run out of breath. She slowed down and looked around to find herself in a part of the forest where she had never been before. There were trees all around, and she could hear a stream nearby.

"Where am I?" Bella asked herself. "I've never seen this part of the forest before." Bella decided to follow the sound of the stream. She followed the sound through an arch way created by the boughs of two trees and saw a crystal clear stream flowing by a quaint cottage. "Oh, it's beautiful," Bella exclaimed. "Who could possible live in the middle of the forest?" she wondered as she walked closer. There was a little flower bed out front and a garden to the side of the house. Strangely, it looked very well taken care of even though no one seemed to be there. The windows were dark with no movement evident. Maybe if I just knock on the door, she thought. Bella walked slowly up to the door and knocked three times.

"Hello. Is anyone there?" she called. Bella knocked again and waited for a minute. "Okay, apparently no one is home. I really need somewhere to stay… Maybe I can just stay here until they come back," she contemplated. "Okay, if the door is unlocked, I'll stay. If it isn't I guess I can sleep outside." She gently twisted the door knob, and to Bella's satisfaction, the door came opened.

She walked into the living room of the small cottage and opened the curtains. Light flooded in, illuminating the furniture. There was a posh couch and some arm chairs centered around a small fire place. Whoa, Bella thought, this cottage is nice for a place in the woods. Next, she walked into the kitchen which looked as if it had never been used. The stove and sink were shiny and clean. The dishes and glasses were sparkling without even a speck of dust on them. The little round table had seven chairs around it and a vase of fresh flowers in the middle.

"Does anyone even live here?" Bella asked out loud as she walked back into the living room. She noticed a spiral staircase in the corner and headed up the stairs into a hallway with four doorways.

Bella walked up to the first one and slowly opened the door. Inside the room, was a large four poster bed, two dressers, and two desks, one covered in books, the other covered in drawings. The walls were a cream color, and the quilt on the bed was navy. There were two doors inside the room. Bella ventured in to see what they were. One led to a walk in closet with men and women's clothes, and the other door led to a bathroom. Obviously two people share this room. There are men and women's clothes, and the room looks mature, so I assume this is the mother and father's room, Bella thought.

She walked back into the hallway and tried the next door. There was another large bed, two dressers, and two desks. One held a sewing machine, patterns, and sketches of dresses, and the other was full of history and military books. The walls were light brown, and the quilt on the bed was all different shades of green in unique shapes. There were again two doors leading to a walk in closet and bathroom. This closet was even larger than the last one, with even more clothes that were again both male and female. The whole room overall seemed less mature than the master bedroom. Maybe a son or daughter was married and still lived at home. The next room again had the large bed and two dressers, but no desks. However, the room did have an attached bathroom and walk in closet with men and woman's clothing. The walls were grey, and the quilt on the bed was red with flowers. Alright, Bella thought, maybe two kids are married and still live at home.

All the rooms Bella had seen so far were very nice and expensive looking. Bella wondered how people who lived in the middle of the forest had so much money. Finally, she went into the last room. There was a smaller bed, one dresser, and a desk with some artwork on it. The walls were sky blue with more artwork hung on them, and the quilt on the bed was white with multicolored flowers all over it. There was a bathroom and walk in closet attached just like every other bedroom, but this closet held clothes for a young girl of around twelve or thirteen rather than a teenager or young adult like the last two rooms.

So there is a mother and father, two children who are married, and a younger daughter, who live here, Bella decided. Nothing in here makes them seem dangerous. I hope they do not mind if I stay, at least until they return. Hopefully, they would not mind if I ate some of the food from the garden as well. I can always offer to pay them back some way. Bella thought all this over and decided it was worth the risk.

She went out to the garden and picked tomatoes and green onions to make tomato soup. When she walked back into the kitchen, she found sugar, flower, salt, pepper, and got some water from the sink. After preparing the ingredients, Bella put them all in a pot on the cast iron stove. When her soup was done, and she ate it, she washed her dishes and put them away. Once the kitchen was all clean, Bella sat down on the couch when she realized that it was still her birthday.

"Oh, I missed the ball and… Edward," she sighed. "He must be so worried. I wonder what Aro told the kingdom. He was the one who orchestrated my almost murder. He probably played the devastated parent to the kingdom. At least Edward knows how horrible he is. He probably thinks I am dead though. He'll never find me, and I'll be here forever. My wish will never come true," Bella started to sob to herself. She lay down on the couch and ended up crying herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cullens

***Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga, not me.***

**A/N: kutekat133 here is another quick update. I hope you like it. Everyone please REVIEW. You will get quicker chapters.**

That same day, seven vampires were returning from their hunting trip. These vampires were not the normal human blood drinking variety though. The Cullen family drank the blood of animals. The family was made up of Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Nessie. Carlisle and Esme acted as parents to all the children. Rosalie was their first adopted daughter. She was a beautiful blonde. Her husband Emmett was super strong and playful with curly brown hair and dimples. Alice was small and pixie-like with short black hair that spiked out in every direction. Alice had a special power, she could see the future. Her husband Jasper, had honey blonde hair and a special power as well. Jasper could sense and influence the emotions of others. Carlisle and Esme were in their late twenties when they were changed, and Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were all in their late teens and early twenties. The youngest in the family was Nessie. She was changed when she was thirteen years old. Nessie had long curly bronze hair, and she too had a special power. Nessie could show people her thoughts by touching their face. The Cullens were a very happy family, and they lived in a quaint little cottage in the woods.

"Emmett," Nessie said giggling as they headed home, "put me down!" Emmett had just picked her up and dangled her from her ankles upside down.

"Are you sure you want that Nessie?" he asked her smiling.

"Yes Emmett, she wants you to put her down. Can you not hear?" Rosalie reprimanded her husband.

"I'm not sure that is such a great idea," Alice said slowly.

"Emmett, just put me down already," Nessie said starting to get frustrated with her big brother.

"Okay. Whatever you say Nessie," Emmett said as he dropped her on her head. Since she was a vampire it didn't hurt, but it get dirt in her hair. "There you go. I put you down," Emmett told her grinning hugely.

"I didn't want you to drop me," Nessie whined.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," Alice said smugly.

"Well, next time, dear sister, be clearer," Nessie demanded.

"You should have known to listen to me," Alice said smiling holding Jasper's hand. He was smiling as well. The joyful atmosphere was getting to him. Carlisle and Esme followed their children home, watching them banter.

"Race you home," Emmett said to Nessie.

"Okay, but not just you and me. Everyone starts at this tree," Nessie instructed standing next to a large oak tree. Everyone lined up next to her. "On your marks, get set, go!" Nessie shouted and the vampires all sped home. As they raced home, Jasper and Emmett were the first to make the jump over the stream with Alice and Nessie close behind. Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme were following. As soon as Jasper landed on the other side, he started to crouch down into a hunting pose because he smelled a human. He was the last Cullen to switch to the diet of animal blood and still had a little trouble sometimes. Alice quickly ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jazz calm down, it's okay," she said comfortingly.

"Thanks Alice," Jasper said as he stood back up.

"Why would a human be out here?" Rosalie asked. She, Emmett, Nessie, Carlisle, and Esme had come over the stream as well.

"I don't know. The scent smells fresh, so they probably came today. It is strong enough that they may still be here," Carlisle told everyone. "We will need to be careful and not startle them if they are still inside," he instructed.

"Alright children, let's go," Esme told them as they headed towards the door. Alice turned the knob and went inside. They felt no need to lock the door since they lived in the middle of the forest.

"Oh my," she said as soon as she saw the sight on the couch. There was a human girl curled up asleep with tear stains on her face lying on the couch.

"What is it Alice?" Esme asked as she entered the house as well. "Oh dear, I wonder what could have happened to the poor thing," she commented, her motherly instincts coming out. "Carlisle, you should see this." Carlisle walked in followed by the rest of the children.

"Oh, Esme, what happened to her?" Nessie asked as she went and kneeled beside the couch to get a closer look at the girl.

"I do not know sweetie," Esme said.

"She is really pretty," Nessie commented.

"She is," Rosalie agreed.

"Yes, but she could use a good makeover," Alice decided enthusiastically.

"Now Alice, don't scare the poor girl. I will need to make sure she is alright," Carlisle told her, walking up to the couch. He looked her over and felt her forehead. "She looks fine to me. It seems she was just exhausted and apparently sad about something," he declared.

Nessie ran upstairs and came back with an extra quilt from her room. She handed it to Esme, who draped it over the girl. Rosalie closed the blinds so that she would be able to sleep more peacefully. Then the couples all went upstairs to their rooms. Nessie sat in an armchair with her sketchbook and began to draw the sleeping girl.

About an hour later, the girl began to stir. She yawned and began to sit up. The girl looked around, disoriented, for a moment when her eyes landed on Nessie.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Oh, good you're awake. I am Nessie, by the way," Nessie said smiling. "Carlisle, Esme, she's up," she said at normal volume. They would be able to hear her easily with their vampire hearing. The two of them quickly came down the stairs.

"Oh, dear, I'm so glad you're awake. Are you alright? What is your name?" Esme asked her, concerned.

"I'm Bella," the girl said nervously. "And I'm sorry for invading your home. I just needed somewhere to stay. I will leave if you want me to," Bella said and started to get up.

"No Bella, you are welcome to stay here. I am Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. Now tell me, what happened to you?" Esme asked her. Bella explained her whole story, omitting Edward because she was not yet ready to talk about him.

"So you are the princess? That is so cool!" Alice commented as she came downstairs. "I'm Alice by the way, and I know that we are going to be wonderful friends," she said smiling. "This is my husband, Jasper," she indicated as he sat next to her on the sofa.

"Hello Alice. Hello Jasper," Bella said politely. "And yes, I am the princess. And no, it is not really that cool at all."

"And why would that be?" Rosalie asked as she and Emmett came downstairs as well. "I'm Rosalie."

"And I'm Emmett, her husband," Emmett said grinning.

"Hello Rosalie and Emmett. Well firstly, as you already know, my father died when I was young. My mother remarried King Aro and died not to long after. Now onto the part you do not know. Aro forces me to work as a maid while telling the kingdom that I am still mourning my parents," Bella explained.

"Well actually we did not know any of that because we live in a secluded place in the forest away from any humans," Rosalie told her.

"And why is that?" Bella asked.

"Because we're vampires," Emmett said and everyone in the room gasped.


	5. Chapter 5: Stories and Deceit

***Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga, and I'm not her.***

**A/N: Firstly, sorry for the cliffy last chapter and the wait. I hope you like this one, and please review!**

* * *

"Y-you-you're what?" Bella stuttered.

"Emmett, you dolt!" Rosalie exclaimed as she smacked Emmett in the head. "How could you tell her? Now she is going to run off and tell everyone about us!"

"No, no I was just startled. I will not tell anyone about you if that is what you want," Bella promised.

"Bella won't tell anyone. Don't worry," Alice commented smiling.

"If you say so," Rosalie consented.

"See, everything is fine," Emmett said smiling.

"So, you all are really vampires?" Bella asked. "A-and you dr-drink blood?"

"Yes Bella, we are vampires," Carlisle said.

"But don't worry," Nessie smiled. "We only drink animal blood. We won't hurt you."

"Okay, good. I was worried for a minute there. Your diet did not really come to mind at first because of the shock and all. But, you really don't mind if I stay here?" Bella asked again, not wanting to impose on the Cullens.

"Yes dear, you can stay," Esme said.

"Yeah, you can be my new little sister!" Emmett decided.

"Alright… big brother," Bella said smiling.

"Nessie, why don't you let Bella share your room?" Esme suggested.

"Alright Mom," Nessie agreed. "Bella, follow me," she instructed as she headed to the stairs."

"Thank you, everyone, for letting me stay with you. I really appreciate it," Bella said as she followed Nessie up the stairs.

"Oh, you're very welcome dear," Esme told her.

"Oh, and Mrs. Cullen, I hope you don't mind, but I used your kitchen earlier. I cleaned everything up," Bella said from the top of the stairs.

"It is fine dear, but call me Esme," she instructed.

"And you can call me Carlisle as well," Carlisle added.

"Alright… Esme," Bella said smiling. Nessie led her into her room, the light blue one with the smaller bed.

"You can use my bed," Nessie said. "We can't actually sleep, so I don't really have any use for my bed, unlike my siblings since they are married and all."

"Okay so you cannot sleep… alright. Thank you, Nessie. I really like your room. So you draw?" Bella asked glancing at the desk.

"Um yeah, sometimes I get bored being the only young and for that matter, single, girl in the house, so I started drawing," she explained.

"Can I see some of your drawings?" Bella asked.

"Sure. I drew this of you when you were sleeping on the couch," Nessie said handing her an open sketch book.

"Wow, that is amazing," Bella declared. "You really captured the emotion, but I still look peaceful enough to be sleeping. You are really good."

"Thank you. So, if Emmett is your big brother, then that makes me your little sister. So, as a little sister, I know there was a part of the story you did not tell. I mean, you really would not be that sad if you only got away from a life that you hated. So, do you want to tell me about it?" Nessie said as she sat in the middle of the bed.

"Well, you are perceptive," Bella said with a slight smile. "And yeah, you are right. There was something I left out," she admitted.

"Ooh, was it a boy?" Nessie asked excitedly. Bella blushed and looked down as she sat opposite of Nessie on the bed.

"A boy?" Alice asked as she came in. "Do tell," she insisted.

"Well, alright," Bella started as Alice sat on Nessie's bed too, "this morning, I was outside doing laundry when the most handsome boy climbed over the palace walls into the courtyard. We talked, and I found out that he was a prince from a neighboring kingdom here for my party. His name is Edward," Bella sighed happily. "Anyway, Edward and I went out to this beautiful meadow in the forest where I go sometimes when I want to get away. Edward and I talked for hours, getting to know each other. He called me beautiful and complimented me. When he would hold my hand and when he kissed me cheek it felt so magical. I think I love him," Bella admitted.

"What happened next," Alice asked, engrossed in the story.

"Well, I realized how long we had been in the forest, so I told him that I had to go. He promised to find me at my party tonight. He said that he would always find me," Bella confessed.

"Awe that's so sweet," Nessie commented.

"So you were sad because you won't be there tonight and he'll be looking for you. That is so tragic. You met your prince charming and were taken from him because of the evil king who wanted to kill you. I completely understand your sadness," Alice told her.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry," Nessie said hugging her.

"The worst part is," Bella started to sob, "Aro will pr-probably tell everyone that I am d-dead, an-and I'll n-nev-never see E-Edward a-again," Bella cried into Nessie's arms.

"Oh, sweetie it's okay," Alice said as she patted Bella's back. "He promised to always find you, so even if he does think you're dead, he will find you some day, and until then, you can stay with us. It is going to be fine."

"Thank you so much. It means so much to me that you care this much," Bella said slowly stopping her sobs.

"Oh Bella, its fine. We are happy to be here for you," Alice told her.

"We are. You are like our sister, and we are always there for family," Nessie said smiling at Bella. It was getting late, and Bella had a long and stressful day, so she decided to go to sleep.

Back at the castle, Alec was just returning to report to King Aro. In lieu of Bella's heart, Alec had the heart of a deer. He hoped that Aro would not see the difference. The king called Alec into the throne room.

"Yes your majesty," Alec said as bowed before the king and offered the heart in a wooden box.

"Ah, yes," Aro said as he took the box and looked inside. "I see that you have completed your little job."

"Yes sir, the princess was sadly killed by a bear while we were out today," Alec reported.

"Jane!" Aro called.

"Yes your highness," she said.

"I am sad to inform you that Princess Isabella was attacked by a bear in the forest when she and Alec were on their way to town. Alec was not able to save her," he informed her coldly.

"Y-yes, your highness. Should I cancel her birthday ball?" Jane asked.

"No, we can make the announcement tonight. I will need you to organize a funeral though. You may go now," Aro dismissed her. "Alec, you may go as well." Aro left the throne room as well and went to his chamber with his magic mirror. "Felix, Felix on the wall, who is the coolest of them all?" Aro asked to confirm that Alec had indeed completed his task.

"Master, I have told you before and I will tell you again, Bella Swan is cooler than you. Despite what you may believe, you have been deceived. The heart Alec brought belongs to a deer while Bella is living in a house of vampires without fear." Felix reported.

"What? Show me now!" Aro demanded. Then Bella sitting in the living room laughing and smiling with all the Cullens appeared in the frame.

"Here she is, alive and well," Felix reported.

"And those are vampires?" Aro questioned.

"Yes, but they only drink the blood of animals so they shall not harm Bella," Felix said.

"Well then, I will have to find a way to take care of it myself. In the meantime… ALEC!" he called.

"Yes sir," Alec said as he rushed in.

"Knights!" Aro shouted and they all came running. "This man killed the princess! Kill him!" Aro commanded. The knights converged on Alec with their swords brandished. When the mob dispersed, Alec was lying dead on the floor. "Dispose of this mess!" Aro commanded one of his knights. "Oh, and Caius, you are my new royal huntsman."

"Yes your majesty," Caius responded as he carried Alec's body out back to be buried. Aro busied himself with preparing an announcement for Bella's party that night.

After leaving Bella by the courtyard, Edward went to the inn where he was staying to prepare for Bella's party. When he left Bella's side, it felt like a part of him was missing. Edward knew that Bella was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was in love with Princess Isabella. Edward promised that he would always find her, and he planned to keep that promise, no matter what. He couldn't wait to see her again at her party. He would have an excuse to hold her close and dance with her all night long. When he returned home, he planned to ask his parents to ask Aro for Bella's hand in marriage. At around five, Edward got ready for Bella's party and headed to the palace.

He walked into the ballroom full of other royal guests. Edward mingled and had some snacks while looking for Bella. He couldn't find her anywhere. While looking around, he saw the king's court announcers come out. Oh, maybe Bella is going to make her appearance, he thought.

"Announcing King Aro!" they called out. Aro walked out and waved to all the attendees.

"Everyone, I would like to thank you for attending Princess Isabella's seventeenth birthday ball. I am sure she would have appreciated your attendance. However, I have a tragic announcement to make," Aro took a deep breath, "today on her way to town, the princess was murdered by her escort, my former huntsman, Alec. My knights have disposed of him. It pains me that not only have I lost my wife in the past few years, but now the princess as well, whom I consider a daughter."

Everyone was dejected and started talking among themselves, mourning the loss of the princess. Prince Edward was devastated. The girl he had fallen in love with was dead. How could this have happened. He couldn't believe it. All these people were mourning Bella, but none of them even knew who she really was. Based on what she told him earlier that day, Aro was probably faking his mourning. He probably did not even care that the most amazing girl in the world would never say another word, breathe another breath, or think another thought ever again. Edward rushed out of the ball room. He needed to think. So, Edward decided to go for a walk in the woods. He walked, not knowing where he was going, and ended up in the meadow Bella had taken him too. When he got there, Edward collapsed on the ground and cried. He never cried, but Bella was dead.


	6. Chapter 6: The Apple

***Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Snow White.***

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. My summer has been supper busy. But, I hope you're still reading and enjoy this new chapter. The story should be ending soon (only 3 or 4 more chapters). Enjoy and please REVIEW!**

Bella had spent a week with the Cullens, and she had come to regard them as family. Carlisle and Esme were so loving and caring just like her parents had been. Emmett really had become the big brother she never had. Jasper was great to talk to when she needed cheering up or just wanted to have an intelligent conversation. Alice and Rosalie had taken it upon themselves to become her personal fashion consultants. And Nessie was the best little sister she could ask for. She was even giving Bella some drawing lessons. Bella had become pretty good.

One day, Carlisle and Esme told her that the family was going on a hunting trip. They would be back in two days, and Bella was free to do whatever she liked while they were gone. Esme was worried about leaving her alone, but Bella convinced her that she would be fine. The day that they left, everyone said goodbye to Bella as they headed out. Nessie gave her a hug.

"I want a drawing done when we get back," she instructed.

"Yes teacher," Bella said laughing at the little girl trying to act stern.

"Now Bella, don't forget, the cupboards are fully stocked with anything you could need. Feel free to use the kitchen and eat whatever you want. If you need us, Alice should see, and we will be back as soon as we can," Esme said as she hugged Bella goodbye.

"I know Esme. I'll be fine. You all have a good time," Bella said smiling.

"Alright dear, I just worry about you."

"Don't, I'll be absolutely fine. You all will be back in two days."

"I know Bella. Goodbye. Stay safe dear.

"I will. Goodbye everyone," Bella said smiling as they walked out the door. Then they took off at vampire speed into the surrounding woods.

After they left, Bella decided she wanted to make some apple pie. She would have cleaned the house for them, but Esme made sure that everyone cleaned up their messes. She walked into the kitchen and began to get out all the ingredients that she needed.

Meanwhile, Aro was plotting how to get rid of Bella and ensure that she never returned since the kingdom though she was dead. He didn't trust Caius to get the job done after Felix's failure. He knew that to get it done, he must rely only on himself. Aro stood in his chamber contemplating as he walked up to his mirror.

"Felix, Felix on the wall, who is the coolest of them all?" he asked impatiently, already knowing the answer, but he needed to talk to Felix.

"You are cool sir, it is true, but as I have said before, Bella Swan is cooler than you," Felix replied.

"Yes, but why?" he asked sternly.

"Isabella is kind, caring, and loving. She would do whatever to protect those she loves, even risk herself."

"She wouldn't even make it five feet through the woods. She is just a girl. How did she find those vampires anyway?"

"She may be a girl, but she is strong and brave. When finished with her chores, she would explore the forest, climbing trees, hiking, and interacting with the animals. She is quite adept at being outdoors. Her chores made her stronger and gave her more endurance," Felix explained.

"And I can't count on these vampires to finish her off?"

"No, master, they do not drink the blood of humans. However, they would fiercely protect her if you came anywhere near. So, you best carry out your plan while they are away. And it just so happens that they are today."

"Oh, I see," Aro mused. "Now show me the girl," he commanded Felix.

"Yes master," he replied and showed Aro Bella standing in the kitchen working on her pie. She was looking though the cupboards for something, but she couldn't seem to find.

"Where are the apples?" she asked herself, frustrated.

"Ah, an apple pie, but no apples. How sad. I believe I can arrange for some apples to show up though," Aro said smiling evilly. He walked over to the rug by his arm chair and lifted up the side. "Felix, your services are no longer needed for now," Aro said, dismissing him as he lifted a secret handle, opening a trapdoor. A spiral staircase descended into the floor. Aro walked down and ended up in a secret room with a cauldron and potion ingredients. He brewed up a youth potion. "One sip and I become an innocent little boy selling apples," Aro laughed to himself, poured himself a small vial, and gulped it down. His form started swirling around until standing in his place was a ten year old boy with jet black hair and a toothy grin.

"Now all I need is the poison," he said to himself. "But regular poison would cause the apple to die as well, so I'll have to use something else. But what?" he mused. "Ah yes!" he exclaimed after pacing the room for a minute. "The sleeping potion will work perfectly. One appears dead, and the only cure is true love's kiss. No one could ever love her, especially if they think she is dead. It will work perfectly."

Aro gathered the ingredients and brewed the new potion. Black curls of steam rose from the top of the cauldron. The boy Aro dropped the apple into the cauldron and ripples spread out over the green surface of the potion. He then used his ladle to remove it. He placed the shining red apple into a basket with a few others. None of them were quite as bright. In fact, they were quite dull by comparison. Then he donned a cloak and set out for the woods.

In the Cullen's home, Bella had opened the kitchen window above the sink for some fresh air. After scouring the whole kitchen for apples and finding nothing, she gave up on apple pie.

"Well, if I can't find apples, I suppose a blackberry pie will do," she decided and started gathering the ingredients she now needed. As she headed outside to pick some blackberries off the bush right outside, Bella saw a little boy carrying a basket of apples walk up.

"Hello ma'am. Care to buy some apples?" he asked smiling.

"Actually, that would be perfect. I wanted to make apple pie but I was all out so I was going to make blackberry pie instead. Apple pie is much better, though. I'll take three. How much will it be?"

"Six bronze pieces ma'am. Would you care to try one as well? They are the best apples in the kingdom."

"Well, I really don't want to spend more money than necessary," Bella explained.

"Oh, it would be complimentary of course for a lady as nice and pretty as yourself," the boy said smiling and held up the shiniest apple from his basket.

"Awe, you're so sweet. Thank you," she said ruffling his hair and taking the apple in his outstretched hand.

"You're welcome ma'am. So are you going to try it?" he asked.

"Alright," Bella said before taking a large bite. "Oh, this is so good," she said as she chewed. Then suddenly she collapsed on the ground.

As Bella accepted the apple, Alice had a vision. The other Cullens recognized the signs and gathered around her to see what it was about. When her vision finished, she gasped.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Bella."


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness

***Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Snow White.***

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers anonymous10100, twilightlover24, and Team TwiPotter Girl**

* * *

"Bella? What's wrong with Bella, Alice?" Esme asked, extremely worried.

"She was standing there with a little boy. Then, she took a bite of an apple and just dropped to the ground for no reason," Alice explained in a slightly shaky voice.

"We need to go back home, now," Carlisle instructed.

"Yeah, no one messes with my little sister," Emmett exclaimed.

All the Cullens took off at vampire speed towards their cottage. When they arrived, Bella was laying there lifeless on the ground with an apple with a bite taken out next to her. They all gathered around her, and Carlisle went to examine her.

"Is she okay?" Nessie whispered.

"Emmett, can you go get a pillow and blanket and put them on the couch," Carlisle asked.

Emmett ran into the house without a word. Carlisle picked up Bella and took her inside as Emmett laid the pillow on the couch. When Carlisle had her settled, he draped the blanket over her still from.

"Um, Carlisle," Rosalie started, "why can't I hear her heartbeat?"

"Well, Rosalie, I don't know how to put this gently," Carlisle said with a somber expression on his face.

"You don't mean…" Jasper said worriedly.

"Yes, Jasper I do," Carlisle said softly.

"Oh Bella," Esme sobbed.

"I should have seen this. We could have been here to stop it. Oh, it's all my fault," Alice blamed herself.

"Now Alice, we all know you couldn't have seen it until it was too late. From how you described your vision, it seems that her decision to eat the apple is what set the vision off and caused this. You couldn't have known she was going to eat it," Carlisle consoled her.

As all this went on, Nessie stood there staring at the lifeless form of her newest big sister. She loved Alice and Rosalie, but Nessie had become very close to Bella in the past week. Rose walked up and gave her a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Nessie," Rose tried to tell her.

"No, it's not. Bella is dead. Nothing can change that," she said harshly and ran up to her room.

"Oh my poor girl," Esme sobbed. "How could this have happened to such a sweet person?"

Carlisle walked up and put his arms around her. Rosalie and Emmett went upstairs to their room quietly.

"We'll need to have a funeral," Carlisle said softly.

"Jazz, why don't you check on Nessie? I'm sure she could use your help right now," Alice told Jasper.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'll be okay Jazz. Go check on Nessie," she instructed.

As Jasper went upstairs, Alice went outside. She walked over to the apple and picked it up. Something isn't right. How could an apple kill someone? Alice pondered. As she held the apple up to look at it, she caught a scent that was off. It was unfamiliar, but she knew that apples were not supposed to have that scent. She took the apple inside to Carlisle.

"There's something off about the scent," she explained as she handed him the apple.

"You're right Alice. I don't recognize it though."

"Could it be," Alice started to ask but hesitated, "poison?" she whispered.

"It's very possible, but why would some little boy want to poison Bella?" he mused.

"Well, she did say that Aro had dark magic. Maybe he bewitched the boy?" she suggested.

"That's very probable. But it really won't do much now."

"Can't we go after him? He is obviously a horrid person. And it would be a public service to dispose of him," Rosalie said as she came downstairs, Emmett following behind her.

"Rosalie, I know it may seem right, but I do not want to corrupt any of our family by taking a human life. We aren't even sure that Aro was the culprit," Carlisle told her. "Emmett, go look outside and see if there is any other evidence."

"Yes sir," Emmett said as he walked out the door.

He began to look around. Nothing seemed out of place, except traces of an unfamiliar human scent.

"Everyone, there is a human scent that isn't Bella out here. I think we should follow it," Emmett said and everyone came outside. They followed it swiftly and quietly until they saw a boy with jet black hair walking through the forest smiling. The Cullens followed silently behind as the boy began to talk to himself.

"I can't believe she fell for it," he laughed. "Oh, I'm just an innocent little boy selling apples. They are the best in the land. Try one!" he mocked. "Now I never have to worry about her again, and I can be the coolest in the land! I, Aro, never have to deal with that ungrateful princess ever again," he laughed evilly.

"Why you little jerk," Emmett said as he ran towards the boy Aro. The rest of the family followed, enraged.

"How dare you kill Bella?" Nessie screamed.

"You are evil," Rose added harshly, as they reached a rocky slope.

"Stay back, vampires. I have garlic," Aro said menacingly as he stepped closer.

"Oh, please that's just a myth," Emmett said as he took a step closer and Aro stepped back and quickly scrambled to the top of the precipice.

The vampires all stepped closer.

"We won't degrade our family by killing you, but we will turn you over to the palace guard and tell them what you have done," Carlisle threatened.

"Why should I believe you? You all are monsters," Aro said as he picked up a large branch. "And monsters deserve to be destroyed," he added as he started prying at a huge bolder, trying to roll it down the slope.

"No, Aro, you're the monster," Alice told him.

Aro pushed harder on the branch, and it snapped causing him to lose his footing and stumble over the edge of the cliff, falling to his doom.

"Is it bad that I don't feel sorry for him?" Esme asked.

"Every human life is precious, but I can't even classify him as human. Alice is right. He was the monster," Carlisle stated.

"We should go back to the house," Jasper said, causing everyone to remember what happened to Bella.

* * *

**A/N: The story is coming to a close. Only one more chapter and an epilogue. REVIEW for faster updates.**

**(stories with more reviews are the ones I update more because I know people like them)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Funeral

***Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Snow White.***

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the last chapter. Only the epilogue is left. I feel really great. This will be my first multi-chapter fic I finished! Hope you like the chapter. Warning, it made me really sad writing it. :'( If you want the epiogue sooner, review!**

* * *

When the Cullens got back to their cottage, Nessie ran straight up to her room. Esme walked into the kitchen and started cleaning, to give herself something to do. Emmett sat down in an arm chair, with a lifeless look in his eyes, staring at Bella's body. Rosalie sat down next to her husband and started rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. Alice realized Jasper's discomfort from all the remorse he was taking in.

"Honey, let's go outside," she said taking his hand and dragging him toward the door.

"Alice, I'll need to talk to you later," Carlisle told her as they headed out.

"It's fine Carlisle. I'll make sure it's done," she told him gloomily and shut the door. She had a vision of the discussion he was planning when they first got home.

"Well, we are going to have to give Bella a funeral," Carlisle said softly. Of course everyone could hear him because of their vampire hearing, but he didn't want to break the silence more than necessary.

"Dear, should we alert the kingdom that Aro is dead?" Esme asked with a harsh tone in her voice. "I still can't believe how he could do this to such a wonderful, innocent girl. He really is a monster."

"I know it's wrong, but things happen beyond our control. And I think we can let the kingdom find out about Aro on their own. We don't want to alert them of our presence and risk them finding out what we are. Not everyone is accepting as Bella," Carlisle explained, stroking Bella's hair back. "I never thought I'd have to face losing a child. And I really have come to regard Bella as our own."

"Oh Carlisle, I know. She was like a daughter to me," Esme said as she walked over and embraced Carlisle. "She hasn't had a real family in such a long time, and now she's gone," Esme sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's going to be alright," he assured her.

"Emmett, say something," Rosalie asked as he continued to stare blankly toward Bella.

"Rose, she was my little sister," he said miserably.

"Oh, Emmett, I know," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Nessie made her way back downstairs, clutching a piece of paper to her chest. She walked up to Esme and Carlisle.

"What's that you have sweetie?" Esme asked.

"A picture I drew of Bella," she said quietly, offering her the picture. It showed Bella laying in a meadow filled with wild flowers in bright colors. Her eyes were closed. She was peaceful enough to be sleeping.

"Oh, Nessie, it's beautiful," Esme said giving her a hug.

"Thanks Mom," she said quietly.

"Nessie come here, I need to hug my little sister," Emmett said and opened his arms. Nessie walked over and climbed into her big brother's lap.

"I love you Emmett," she said giving him a hug.

"I love you too Ness. Be careful with yourself. I've already lost Bella. I couldn't bear to lose another sister."

"Oh Emmett don't worry. You'll never lose me," she promised hugging him tighter.

Meanwhile, Alice and Jasper were running through the woods, hand in hand, when Alice abruptly stopped. Jasper stopped as well and turned to his wife.

"Ali what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Jasper could feel the waves of regret and self-blame radiating off his wife.

"Oh, Jasper, it's all my fault. I could have saved Bella if I had just had the vision sooner. If I had been paying more attention, I could have seen Aro's plan," Alice sobbed into Jasper's shoulder.

"Alice, things are going to happen that you can't stop. It's not your fault, honey. I know you loved Bella. We all did, but Alice, it's going to be okay. Bella wouldn't blame you. You aren't omniscient. You are going to plan Bella the most beautiful funeral. She's okay. Bella is in heaven now," he comforted her.

"Oh Jazz, thank you. You always know the right things to say," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We ought to get home. You have planning to do," he told her.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" she asked him.

"Yes honey, I'll be fine. Now, let's go," Jasper said, grabbing her hand and running home.

When they walked back inside, Alice went over to Emmett and Nessie and hugged them. She then proceeded to hug Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle.

"I love you guys. You all know that, right?" she told them.

"Oh Honey, we love you too," Esme said, hugging her agiain.

"Yeah, sis I love you too. Like I told Nessie, you take care of yourself. I can't stand to lose another sister," Emmett told her.

"Oh Emmett, I will. Now I'm going to plan Bella the best funeral ever, befitting of such an amazing sister," Alice assured him.

She worked for days, planning. She had Nessie's picture framed to put on display. Emmett and Jasper carved a beautiful oak coffin lined with satin. Rosalie and Alice worked together to design a dress. It was royal blue with soft, flowy off the shoulder sleeves and a silver ribbon beneath the bust. Carlisle had made a gravestone that said, "Isabella Marie Swan Daughter, Sister, and Friend May She Rest in Peace." Everything was ready.

The morning of the funeral, Nessie went out to pick some flowers to adorn the coffin. She found a meadow filled with wildflowers of all colors. It looked just like the meadow in her drawing. She began picking violets and making a circlet for Bella's hair when she heard footsteps behind her. Nessie spun around and saw a man with bronze hair and green eyes staring at the ground. He looked sad. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed her presence.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

"I'm Edward. And who are you? Why would a young girl like you be all alone in the middle of the forest?"

"I'm Nessie. And I'm here getting flowers for my sister's…" she said softly, hesitating before adding, "…funeral."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Edward said, still looking depressed. It seemed like he was about to cry.

"Well, Bella's not really my sister, but she was like one," Nessie added. "So what are you here for?"

"Wait, did you say Bella?" Edward asked urgently.

"Yeah, Bella, as in Isabella Swan. That monster Aro murdered her," Nessie said furiously. "She had been staying with my family for a while when Aro came and killed her. Her funeral is today. Why? Did you know her?" she asked.

"Yes, I did know her," Edward said, his eyes watering. He took a deep breath.

"You said your name was Edward. Are you the same Edward that Bella told us about? Prince Edward Masen?" Nessie asked tentatively.

"Yes," he breathed. "Bella talked about me?"

"Yes. She loved you, you know. When she first came, she was devastated that she wasn't going to see you again," Nessie explained and Edward started crying.

She loved him, and now she was gone forever. He had already come to terms with it, but unbeknownst to him, she had actually been alive then. She didn't really die until a few days ago. He could have, he should have, found her. He had broken his promise.

"Shh, it's okay," Nessie said, giving him a hug.

"I loved her too, so much. Bella was the most wonderful girl in the entire world. Can I- can I come to the funeral?" Edward asked her.

"Of course you can. We know Bella would have wanted you there," Nessie told him. "Let me just finish getting these flowers and we can go back to our house," she said as she bent down to pick more flowers. As she gathered some bright pink and yellow ones, a sun beam shone across the meadow and Nessie started sparkling.

"Wh-what's going on?" Edward asked, startled and a little scared.

"Listen, Edward, this is going to sound strange, but I need you to hear me out. My family, we are all vampires. But, we do not drink the blood of humans. We hunt animals. We don't actually burn in the sunlight, that's just a myth. We do, as you can see, sparkle though," she explained.

"Okay, as long as you aren't going to hurt me. I trust you, because Bella did. She did know, didn't she?" Edward asked tentatively.

"Yes she knew, now don't be alarmed, I'm about to gather the rest of the flowers _very_ quickly," Nessie said before picking the rest of her giant bouquet at vampire speed. "Okay, let's go back," she said taking Edward's hand and leading him towards the path. "Do you have a horse or something? It would be much faster."

"Yes, I'll go get him," Edward said walking past the edge of the meadow. He came back on a white horse.

"Okay, follow me. I'm going to run at about the same speed as your horse," Nessie told him and set off towards the house.

They ran through the forest, silently. When they arrived, Edward tethered his horse to a tree and dismounted. He followed Nessie towards the front door. The service was going to be held outside, so the picture and coffin were already set up, all that was needed was the flowers and Bella's body.

"Everyone, I brought someone," Nessie called out. Everyone filtered into the living room dressed in black. "He knows about us. This is Bella's Edward. I'll be right back," she said somberly and dashed upstairs to change into her black dress.

"Oh, Edward, Bella told us all about you," Alice said as she gave him a hug. Rosalie hugged him next.

"I'm Rosalie, and this is my sister, Alice. This is my husband, Emmett," she said gesturing to Emmett, "and this is Alice's husband, Jasper," she said indicating him.

"And we're Esme and Carlisle, their parents for all intents," Esme said giving him a hug.

"Bella really loved you, man," Jasper said, giving Edward a hug.

"Thank you Jasper, I loved her too."

"I can tell," he said softly.

"We need to get started," Alice said softly.

Everyone filed outside, and Emmett went upstairs to Alice and Jasper's room where Bella's body lay. He picked it up carefully and carried her outside. Everyone was gathered around the coffin. He placed her gently inside. Nessie placed her circlet of violets on Bella's head and arranged the other flowers around her. Then everyone began to speak.

"Bella," Esme started, "even though I didn't know you long, I thought of you as my daughter just as much as I consider Alice, Rosalie, and Nessie my daughters. You were such an amazing, kind, and sweet girl. You will always be missed."

"Bella, I considered you my daughter as well. I hope you found a second father in me. I know that you missed your parents greatly, and I hope that while you were here, Esme and I gave you a loving family to be a part of. We will miss you," Carlisle said.

"Bella, you were my sister and best friend. Thank you for accepting me despite my fashion obsession and energetic attitude and the fact that we're vampires. I love you and miss you," Alice said softly.

"Bella," Rosalie began, "you really were a sister to me. You understood how annoying yet lovable Alice can be. You were always sweet and kind. You put others before yourself and helped anyone who needed it. I'll miss you."

"Little sis, Bella, I loved you since the day you showed up. You were always nice to me. Even when I told stupid jokes, you pretended to laugh so you wouldn't hurt my feelings. You really were my third little sister. I'm going to miss you a lot," Emmett told her.

"Bella, you were a great sister. Even if I never said it, I really enjoyed your company. Our discussions were always really interesting and enlightening. You were such a smart girl. I'll miss you," Jasper said.

"Bella, you were one of the three best big sisters ever. I loved being able to talk to you and just hang out. It was nice having another girl in the house that wasn't in a relationship," Nessie said with a small smile. "I had fun teaching you to draw. You were really good. I love you and will always miss you Bella."

"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you when I had the chance, but Bella, I love you. I'm sorry that I broke my promise. Now that I've found you, it's too late. I'll always love you. I wish I could have done this before," Edward whispered and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Then Bella's eyelids began to flutter and her brown eyes flashed open. She slowly sat up, looking extremely confused. Her eyes darted around to all the Cullens.

"What's going on? Why am I in a coffin?" she asked. Edward was frozen in shock. Then her eyes met his. "Edward!" she exclaimed, overjoyed, breaking his trance.

"Oh, Bella, you're alive!" Edward exclaimed as he lifted her out of the coffin and into his embrace.

"Of course I'm alive. What happened? How did you find me?" Bella asked.

"Well, love, I think the Cullens can explain that better," he said and she turned to them.

"Bella!" Nessie shouted and ran up to hug her sister. Then all the Cullens joined in a giant group hug.

"Really, someone needs to explain what happened. I'm lost," Bella told them all.

"Alright, well let's go inside dear," Carlisle suggested.

They all went inside and started the story from when Bella took a bite of her apple. After telling her Aro was dead, she smiled but then it faltered.

"Is it wrong to be happy?" Bella asked.

"He was a monster. You can be happy that he won't hurt anyone ever again," Carlisle assured her then continued the story. When Edward finished telling her how he found Nessie that morning, Bella finally understood.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for everything I put you all through," she apologized.

"Bella, there is no need to apologize. This was not your fault," Esme said giving her another hug.

"Bella, can I please talk to you outside?" Edward asked.

"Of course," she said, getting up and taking his hand. They walked over towards the stream and Edward turned to face her.

"Bella, I was going to ask you this after your party, but since it was such a disaster, I'm going to ask you now. Bella, I love you. You're the most beautiful, amazing, strong, smart, kind, and wonderful woman I've ever met." Then he sunk down on one knee. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I'm sorry I don't have the ring with me, but my grandmother's ring is at my castle waiting for you if you say yes."

"Oh, yes Edward! Yes! I'd love to marry you! I love you too, so much!" she said and he stood up to embrace her. Edward picked her up and then swung her around in a circle.

"I couldn't be happier," Edward told her and then leaned his face towards hers and kissed her for the second time. This time however, she was awake to enjoy it.

When they finished their kiss, Bella grabbed Edwards hand and started running towards the door.

"We have to tell everyone!" she said smiling.

"Alright, love," Edward said smiling just as big.

As they ran back into the living room, Bella exclaimed, "We're engaged!"

* * *

**A/N: If you want the epilogue sooner, REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

***Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Snow White.***

**A/N: Thanks to my epic reviewers: InSaNeAnNiE, carlislecullen45, and Galgalatz. So, this is an exciting day. This is the first multi chapter fic I've finished. Enjoy the epilogue! I still appreciate reviews :)**

* * *

"Edward, it's time. The baby is coming," Bella told Edward as they sat on the sofa in their cottage.

After their wedding, they had moved into a small cottage near Edward's parents' castle. They still had duties as the prince and princess, but they were taking some time off for the baby that was coming.

"Now?" Edward asked, shocked.

"Yes, right now," Bella insisted.

"Alright, come on. Let me help you into the bedroom," Edward said as he put his arm around her waist. "The Cullens should be here soon," he told Bella as he helped her sit down and get comfortable on their bed. "Alice will have seen that the baby is coming." Esme was going to be acting as Bella's midwife.

"You're right. I hope she gets here soon," Bella said squeezing his hand. "Edward, do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Bella asked, trying to distract herself from the pain of the contractions.

"Well, I'll love either just because they're ours," he said smiling and giving her a quick kiss, "but I think it's a little girl."

"Well, I think it's a boy who will look just like his handsome daddy," Bella said grinning back.

"Hmm, well either gender, we need to come up with a name for him or her," Edward said.

"Well, for a girl, I like Carlie," Bella said. "And for a boy, would you want to name him Edward?"

"I like Carlie, but would you really want to name him Edward?"

"You're named after your father," Bella pointed out.

"Yes, but if he is a boy, I want our son to have his own name."

"Alright then, what do you think about Evan?" Bella suggested.

"I like that Bella, a lot," Edward said squeezing her hand. Bella squeezed back tighter, gritting her teeth through another contraction.

"I hope Esme gets here soon," Bella said.

"She'll be here soon dear. But, back to the names, for a girl, I like Alexis."

"Carlie Alexis Masen," Bella mused, "I like that."

"Me too," Edward said smiling.

"We're here!" Emmett called as the Cullens came through the door of the cottage.

"We're in the bedroom," Edward called.

"Hello dear, how are you?" Esme asked as she walked in followed by Alice and Rosalie. Nessie, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett stuck their heads inside to say hi.

"Edward, son, come sit with us in the living room," Carlisle said. He and Esme had taken Edward in as a son as soon as we told them we were engaged.

"But, Bella," he said turning towards her.

"I'll be fine Edward," she said. "Go ahead."

He walked out and shut the door behind him, heading to the living room.

"Now Bella," Esme asked, "how far apart are the contractions?"

"A few minutes," she gasped out as another one hit.

"Okay Bella, you are just going to have to bear through it for a while," Esme instructed.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice did their best to distract Bella until it was time for the baby to be born. They talked about names, clothes, and the nursery. Esme was going to design it once the baby was born. Alice and Rosalie were already making plans to have Bella's baby be the best dressed baby in the kingdom. A few hours later, the contractions were much more frequent.

"Alright Bella, it's time for you to start pushing," Esme instructed. Alice and Rose stood on either side of Bella letting her squeeze their hands for support.

"It hurts," Bella moaned.

"I know it does sweetie but it will be over soon. Just push," Esme said.

Meanwhile, Edward was pacing back and forth in the living room, looking like he was going to rip his hair out.

"Edward, it's going to be fine. Bella's fine. You're fine. Just relax," Emmett instructed. "Maybe Jasper ought to relax you a bit."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Bella. Does it always take so long?"

"Yes, Edward, childbirth is a long process," Carlisle said.

"And why can't I be in there to comfort her?"

"Because Edward, only women are present for childbirth. It's just how it is," Carlisle told him.

"Then why am I out here?" Nessie asked.

"You're too young," Carlisle said.

"Too young?" Nessie asked incredulously. "I am 35 years old."

"I know Nessie, but you'll always be a little girl to me. Also, we don't want too many people in there crowding Bella," her father told her.

"Oh, alright," she consented.

"Edward," Alice called as she stuck her head out the door, "there is someone who you need to meet."

Edward ran back to his and Bella's room to see Bella smiling hugely, sitting in their bed holding a little bundle of blankets.

"We'll leave you two alone for a minute," Rosalie said smiling and leading Alice out of the room.

"Edward," Bella said still smiling as he made his way over to the bed, "meet your daughter, Carlie Alexis Masen."

She offered him the little bundle that was his daughter. Carlie had Bella's brown hair, and Edward saw his green eyes look up at him.

"She's beautiful," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"She's ours," Bella agreed smiling.

Edward climbed onto the bed and sat next to his wife, holding his daughter.

"You did wonderful Bella. We have a beautiful family," Edward said giving her a kiss.

"I love you," Bella said.

"I love you too, both of you," Edward said to his girls.

"You can come in now," Bella called.

All of the Cullens filed into the room, smiling at the family.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to our daughter, Carlie Alexis Masen," Edward told them with a huge smile plastered on his face.

And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked my story. Review if you did :)**


End file.
